Starla's Dance
by RoMayDrako
Summary: This is done for my freind... Umm Cloud BAD Sephrioth GOOD
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is the first winners story. Enjoy and I hope it's all ya expected.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF7.  
  
  
  
It was about 5 in the morning when someone starts pounding on the door. As if the whole  
city was going to burn down. Nothing that hadn't been done of recently. If you lived  
around here things had a big red target painted on it. The pounding continues harder and   
even more urgent.  
  
  
"Starla, get up it's urgent!" The voice yells through the door.  
  
  
Starla groans and rolls out of bed. All she wanted to do was sleep, she worked late last night.  
Cloud was in town why couldn't they get him to go out and check on things. Starla swings  
open the door and looks at a middle aged man.  
  
  
"Star it's w-"  
  
  
The man didn't have time to finish his sentence when a familiar sword slices him down. Starla  
jumps and reaches for the door to close it. A body blocks the door from closing fully. Starla   
backs up and looks around for a way out. Cloud pushes open the door and raises his buster  
sword. Defensively Starla throws her lamp at him and jumps out the window.   
  
  
Starla lands on the ground wrong and twists her ankle. Curses to all hell. Starla pulls herself  
up and limps behind a tree. Peering around she watches as Cloud looks out the window  
Looking for her. Starla takes a deep breath and leans against the tree.  
  
  
The air outside nips around her ankles. The sun was sluggishly rising, using the occasional   
dew drop as a prism. Darkness was all that kept Cloud from seeing her. A lone comet dashes  
across the sky before daylight. Starla sighs and relaxes.  
  
  
"I wish I may, I wish I might, have someone to beat Cloud back." Starla whispers.  
  
  
Suddenly Cloud reaches around and grabs Starla. Starla jumps but is held in place. Cruelly   
Cloud presses a small dagger to her throat and slices it. Starla lets out a gurgling scream.   
This couldn't be real. Before the world goes black she notices a streak of grey hair.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Starla wakes with a start. She breathes hard. Her skin was soaked from a cold sweat.   
This couldn't be real. Starla looks around the room. It was sterol and quiet. Maybe  
she fell asleep in a strange place again.  
  
  
Turning to her right she notices a person, a male, sleeping on a chair beside her. He opens his   
eyes and a free hand pushes away a stray grey hair. Starla freezes, it was Sephiroth next to  
her. Sephiroth gets up and pushes Starla back down unto the bed.  
  
  
"Rest now... Nurse she's awake!"  
  
  
A nurse walks in. One of her old friends from high school. She looked sad and forlorn, just like   
when a war just raged through there front door for the first and second times. She walks   
over and takes Starla's hand.  
  
  
"Star, I'm sorry Dickey didn't make it."  
  
  
"Huh?" Starla unconsciously reaches up and touches the bandage around her neck. "Oh God,   
help me. It wasn't a dream."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry my friend was begging me to name the dead dude Dickey... Yes to be continued. 


	2. Chapter2

Okay there's a chapter before this but I lost it. I think it still works though.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own FF 7 and Star is my boyfriends twin sister.  
  
Starla awoke when the sun was down past the horizen. A few fingers of the sun sill clinging to the distant hills. Yawning, she sits up and looks for Sephiroth. He was gone. Typical male, Starla scoffs. Then stops as she notices the dozen rozes at the foot end of her bed. Sephiroth had not forgotten her, nor left her. Smiling she grabs the roses and sniffs them. The sweet smell invading her sences. Roses are her favorite, and some how Sephiroth knew that. Looking up she notices rose petals leading her to the bathroom.  
  
Taking the roses with her she fallows. Curious as what might be in the bathroom.   
  
Uncertinty runs throw her as she reaches for the door handle. Twisting the handle she pushes open the door. Swinging the door open she can see a bath run for her. More rose petals covering the surface. With all these romantic gestures she just might end up gagging. On second thought, na. It was difficult to find a guy. Exspecially one so careing, so sweet, and so cute.  
  
Starla strips down and walks over to the tub. Testing the water to see if it was just right before sliding in. Uncertian on how, but Sephiroth managed to draw a bath the perfect tempiture. Glee runs through Starla's vains. Squeeling she kicks the end of the tub. This was so great, how could this get any better?  
  
After her warm bath Starla crawls out of the tub and notices anouther presant. A stuffed black wolf. She smiles and picks it up. Then notices the black dress behind it. She puts the wolf aside and picks up the dress. It was her size, long black dress that ran to about her ankle. The sleeves are a silk, black, see through lace. It also had a matching scarf, made up of the same lace as the sleeves. A great way to cover up her bandage.   
  
As she puts on the dress she wonders what hair style Sephiroth would like. Shruging she just pulled her hair back in a hair clip then joged out the door. Almost forgetting her scarf.  
  
~~~  
  
The city was busling as the festival was well on the way. Alot of skinny woman ran around giggling as they held the cute boy friends. Still nothing of there's could match up to Sephiroth. On one end though. How would Sephiroth react to her being the biggest woman out here tonight.  
  
Sephiroth runs out of the dark and grabs Starla. Narrowly missing as she swung back in surprise. He pulls her into a back corner and up a fire ecscape. There several woman sat crouched. The same size or bigger than star. And right beside them a large batch of water balloons. The wave to star and one pulls her over to the edge.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sephiroth told us all about you. You never came to the festable, this is the yearly running of the skinny bitches." The woman giggles.  
  
"What do I do?" Starla asks.  
  
"Grab a water balloon and toss." The anouther girl smiles. "And now that your hear we start."  
  
The night is filled with tossing water balloons at skinny people Starla laughs and has a good time. For once forgetting her troubles. When it was time to run she grabs Sephiroth and runs down the fire excape and into the street. Sephiroth wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply. She smiles and kisses him back.  
  
"Thank you Sephiroth." Starla says thanfully.  
  
"You want to get some cotten candy?" Sephiroth asks.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Sephiroth wraps his arm around Starla's and excorts her around the fair. Seeing the sites and running across the other woman. Finailly it was dark enough for fire works and Sephiroth led her out into the feild to watch. Finding a nice quiet spot to them selves. As the fire works exsplode Sephiroth leans over and kisses her agian. Starla can feel fire build in her body as he lays her back on the ground. Not resisting as Sephiroth takes her as her own. Under the fireworks and on the best night in her life. Who cares if they were moving to fast.   
  
***  
  
Okay number 2 update down. 


	3. Chapter3

Okay okay lets see how fast I can type this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8, and Star's her own person.  
  
Sephiroth snuggles Starla. He hate to disturb this. The stars where their light, the sky their ceiling, and the grass their bed. What between them couldn't be explained as simply as the word love. Love was to exploited in those cheesy romance novels.   
  
"You know Star, we're going to have to get dressed." Sephiroth notes.  
  
Starla pouts, "One more round?"  
  
"I don't think that hurt anything." Sephiroth smiles.  
  
****  
  
Awhile later the walk down a sandy beach. They passed a few people here and there. Coldly Starla compared this to one of those cheap horror movies. A couple having a perfect day, walking down a perfect beach, and no one minding the idea that there was a cold blooded killer out there. These damn fools. Maybe they should realize that Cloud is no longer there savior, but there undoing.  
  
"Star you seemed lost in concentration." Sephiroth notes.  
  
"Hmn? Oh it's nothing. Just noticing how perfect this night is."  
  
Sephiroth hugs Starla tight. This was a perfect night. Opening his eyes he notices a small water craft coming for them. It approached with every beat of his heart, that pounded in his ears. Sephiroth hugs Starla and spins her around so his back faced the craft as it hit.   
  
Starla screams as Sephiroth is pulled out of her arms. His body is flung up by the small craft. Starla covers her eyes and looks away not wanting to see Sephiroth hit the ground.  
  
Sephiroth grunts as he hits the ground and struggles to his feet. His body hurt like hell but he was here to protect Starla. He reaches down for his masume but it isn't there. In a panic he looks around for it in the sand. It was no were to be found.  
  
"Looking for this?" A voice taunghts.  
  
Sephiroth looks up to see Cloud holding his masume triumphantly. Cloud smiles and jumps down. Sephiroth moves and pushes Starla behind some old drift wood for safety. It was clear this fight was not going to be an even one. Cloud raises the masume, just like Cloud used to. Sephiroth smiles and moves into a fighting stance. To him it was obvious that Cloud was to full of shit to do any major harm.  
  
With a loud war cry Cloud charges Sephiroth. Sephiroth ducks down and punches Cloud's stomach, then kicks around kicks at Clouds legs. Desperately Sephiroth makes a grabs for his sword but Cloud recovered much faster and nearly took of Sephiroth's hand. Together both Sephiroth and Cloud jump to their feet.  
  
Cloud fakes a swipe at Sephiroth's feet. Sephiroth falls for it and jumps. Eyes opening wide as the blade swings upwards. Pushing the swords speed to it's limit's Cloud takes off the bottom of Sephiroth left boot and sends him sprawling to the ground. Cloud swings downwards but Sephiroth rolls out of the way.  
  
Sand, that was it. Grabbing a fist full of sand on his next roll to safety Sephiroth tosses it into Cloud's eyes. Coud staggers back and wipes at his eyes. Sephiroth quickly gets to his feet and runs at Cloud.  
  
Cloud suspecting this grabs Sephiroth's fist and flips him over his back into the sand. Cruelly twisting Sephiroth's arm. Sephiroth closes his eyes and waits for his end. Starla's scream ringing in his ear.  
  
Cloud moves to finish off Sephiroth when a large heavy body slams into him. Cloud oofs and sees red and black; Vincent. Cloud pulls from underneath Vincent and reaches for the masume. But a clawed hand grabs it first. Cloud locks eyes with Vincent.  
  
"Shit." Cloud swears.  
  
Cloud sees Starla move in to check on Sephiroth. Cloud lunges out and grabs her arm and pulls her against him. A hidden dagger coming out and pressing against her neck. Vincent and Sephiroth instantly freeze.  
  
Cloud stands and walks backwards to his small water craft. Starla as his hostage. Taking time to look Sephiroth in the eye. This was far from over. Starla looks into Sephiroth's eyes pleading for rescue. Laughter fills the air as Cloud departs with Starla.  
  
Sephiroth stands a rock and futilely throws it at Clouds head. Vincent puts a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. Glaring coldly at Vincent, Sephiroth picks up his sword.  
  
"I can help her get her back." Vincent offers.  
  
Sephiroth puts the tip of the blade to Vincent's neck. "I'll do it on your own, you helped to much already."  
  
Helplessly, Vincent watches as Sephiroth walks down the beach. His help was not needed. Vincent turns and leaves. His coffin was safer then the mood Sephiroth is in right now.  
  
***  
  
Rubs her hand... There we go. 


	4. Chapter4

Okay FF net deleted this once, sorry I didn't notice. Oh well won't be the last, nor the first time that this is, or will happen. Oh well gatta start typing.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 7  
  
  
  
Out of the mists the light house came. Sephiroth's hand griped his sword, his knuckles white underneath black gloves. His mind tried not to play games, but the chance of Star being injured was beyond certain. Sephiroth indeed had taken Clouds girl in a fit of madness. Madness brought on by the master puppet Jenova, and his father. His father not at complete fault, he was being controlled. By either Jenova, or his own emotions who knew.   
  
Sephiroth reaches out for the door and opens it. How Cloud was to face him in here Sephiroth didn't know. Both swords would get stuck on the walls, being that they were of immense size. Or was Cloud planning on playing unfairly? Now or never.  
  
The light house inside was small, and moldy. The air stank from years of confinement. That was more like long periods of confinement, the light house was till used so a care taker had to come in here from time to time. As his eyes adjust to the darkness Sephiroth notices an abnormally small and narrow stair case. It could be summed up that the care givers were small in stature.  
  
"Cloud?" Sephiroth calls up and takes a step forward.  
  
The floor board crack then snap, and before Sephiroth can jump back the floor gives out beneath his weight. Sephiroth reaches out in the darkness for anything that he can grab, futile. Sephiroth falls into the darkness helplessly till a sharp pain fills his head.  
  
****  
  
"Sephiroth! Sephiroth!" A voice shrieked.  
  
Sephiroth groans and forces open his eyes. Light invading the peaceful darkness. Someone shook him with sincere urgency, Sephiroth bats the person away and sits up. Rubbing life back into his mind he looks at the person who awoke him. His mind cleared as he saw the face of the woman he came to save.  
  
"Star!" Sephiroth said excitedly in a loud whisper.  
  
"Shh it's okay."  
  
"No, it ain't!" A voice snaps.  
  
Star is pulled back by her hair. Cloud grinning evilly from behind her. Sephiroth scrambles to his feet making sure to grab his sword that still lay close to him. Cloud indeed wanted to fight, and the basement of the light house was just large enough to accomplish that. There was nicer ways to get Sephiroth down here to fight though.  
  
"Let her go." Sephiroth growls.  
  
"You want me to let her go?" Cloud seems to laugh. "You so sure about that?"  
  
"Yes." Sephiroth grits his teeth.  
  
"Here!"  
  
Cloud pushes Starla forward, and before Sephiroth's eyes Cloud drives his sword through Starla's abdomen. Blood drizzling off Clouds sword unto the floor. Starla reaches for the sword, her face calm, not registering the sword. Sephiroth sucks in a deep breath, as he looks on in sheer disbelief. Seconds before the terror of loosing Starla set in. In a slow motion surreal motion Cloud with draws his sword. Starla falls limply into Sephiroth's arms.   
  
"Star, Star answer me." Sephiroth shakes her.  
  
Starla opens her eyes and smiles weakly. "Hey, don't cry."  
  
Cry? Sephiroth wipes his eyes, indeed he was crying. Cloud moved to sit down in the background to watch dispashionly. His sick idea of justice for Aeris. Aeris was to kind of a lady for her to wish this on anyone. She accepted her fate, and it was like she knew it was coming.  
  
"Star, I'm so sorry I failed you." Sephiroth rocks her.  
  
"It's okay," she smiles sweetly. "How I wanted to be your wife to have your children."  
  
She moves his hand over her stomach. Sephiroth turns pale, and he shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
"No, no don't die, I'll get you help."  
  
"Good bye, kiss me one last time?"  
  
Sephiroth pulls her to him, he locks lips with her as sobs begins to rock his body. Starla places a bloodied hand on Sephiroth's face. Then with the next shuddering breath she was gone. Sephiroth hugs her to him and sobs uncontrollably. It was like it was his fault, if he would have only let her be after he saved her she'd still be alive. Out of the corner laughs erupt from the forgotten Cloud.  
  
"Now you know how it feels." Cloud hisses.   
  
"Why?" Sephiroth asks as he looks up.  
  
"Because you took Aeris from me. Then you proceeded in turning the people I once tried to save against me you idiot!" Cloud answers.  
  
"I turned no one against you. They all seen the true side of you." Sephiroth says gently laying his Starla on the ground and grabbing his masume. "And for taking her life I shall end yours. You may have defeated me once, but I was ill in mind."  
  
"Hmm, but me being ill in mind only makes me stronger." Cloud says mockingly.  
  
Sephiroth stands up slowly and shifts into a fighting stance. "We'll see."  
  
Sephiroth launches at Cloud, Cloud ready for Sephiroth's sudden advance raises up his sword. Both clash together in a dazzling array of sparks. Cloud pushes back Sephiroth and swings at his legs while Sephiroth is still unbalanced. Sucking in air, Sephiroth jumps back and feels the blade as it gently glides across the skin of his legs. Only small wounds but enough to scare him.  
  
"Oh did I draw first blood." Cloud teases.  
  
"Shut up," Sephiroth growls.  
  
Cloud launches forward and both meet again in a clash of swords. Each other vying for the other to screw up. There hits falling fast and faster, to the point it looked like either swords might give. Sephiroth gives out a blood curling scream and launches at Cloud. Cloud sword pierces into Sephiroth's stomach, as Sephiroth's masume swings around.  
  
In a spray of blood paints the walls, and Sephiroth. Clouds head flies into the air and lands on the floor with a satisfying thunk. Cloud's hands detach from the sword, and his headless body falls over. Sephiroth drops his sword then drops to the floor Cloud's sword still in his gut. Looking to his side he sees Clouds head looking at him smiling, Sephiroth might die here anyway.  
  
"Anyone down there?"  
  
Sephiroth couldn't believe that there might be a person up above him. Gathering the last of his energy he calls out, but darkness ascends on him before he knew if he did yell or not.  
  
****  
  
"OUCH!" Sephiroth screams.  
  
"Sorry I thought you were out cold." The nurse responds.  
  
"Well, I'm not... How did I get here?"  
  
"The light house keeper found you. I'm shocked you survived, normal people don't survive stuff like that."  
  
"I'm not normal." Sephiroth says with a hint of laughter. 


	5. Chapter5

It continues  
  
Disclaimer I own none of FF 7, shoot almost said 8. X_X  
  
  
If only that hint of laughter would have lasted. Sadly enough the memories of his lost love came back to him. His angel, his first and only true love taken from him. It was hard to believe she was gone, her laughter still echoed in his mind. Her smile was still engraved in his minds eye. So sweet and innocent, perfect in all ways. Sephiroth looks over her room, it looked like she was coming back but she wasn't.  
  
"Starla, my star, how do I go one without you?" Sephiroth collapses to his knees. "How do I go on without you."  
  
A breeze blows throw the window, whipping the curtains and whipping around Sephiroth's hair. Tear drops begin to fall like rain. It was the first time he ever allowed himself to cry. He covers his face, and curses himself for coming into her life. If not for him she'd still be alive.  
  
A knock sounds at the door, hurriedly Sephiroth wipes the tears from his eyes. He did not want anyone to see his weakness. What was he saying, he hand nothing to be proud of anymore. Sephiroth opens the door to a kid with a cat.  
  
"Where is Star? My kiddy is sick I think." The little boy whispers.  
  
"She is gone." Sephiroth says almost choking on his words.  
  
"Gone? When will she back?"  
  
'Never,' Sephiroth responds in his mind. "She resides in a new place now."  
  
"Oh, then will you go to her?" The boy asks.  
  
'Go, she is in the grave ... but.' "Yes, I will go to her."  
  
The boy nods and runs off leaving Sephiroth alone. Taking one last look around her room Sephiroth steps out. Headed for the sea side cliff on which his love was buried. In just a little while he'll be joining her.  
  
****  
  
Sephiroth lays two roses on Star's grave and kisses her tomb stone. Slowly he stands up and walks away. Stirring the grasses as he walks. The air was salty and cool, and the sun danced upon the waters. Sephiroth squints his eyes and looks down at the rocks below. A couple seconds in free fall, and then a hopefully quick death.  
  
"Just a little while Star."  
  
Sephiroth reaches out his arms and fell forward, looking at his fate with his eyes wide open. Starla had to see her death, he'd have to see his. To bad his wasn't as painful. A large gust of wind whips around and blows Sephiroth off course. Sephiroth eyes open wide in realization.  
  
'Oh shit I'm gonna miss.' Comes to Sephiroth mind.  
  
But it's to late as he crashes into the sea at a high pace knocking himself out cold, and not killing him.  
  
****  
  
"Is he alive?" A faint voice asks.  
  
"Yeah, hey he's waking up."  
  
***  
  
Okay continue my torment on this fic. Maybe. 


	6. Chapter6

Pissed at my roommate, fell back on updating fics, what better way to get things done when your PISSED OFF. :: glares at roommate:: Damn lazy cripple, can't do shit unless she wants to.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Final fantasy 7. So you can't sue me cause I acknowledged that, comprede? Glad we got our selves understood there.  
  
_  
  
Sephiroth groaned pitifully, he did not want to be here. He did not want to exist, but these damn fisherman. Fisherman who were trying to do a kind deed to a stranger. Didn't they know that not all strangers are kind back? Groaning Sephiroth placed an arm over his eyes. Hoping the world would all just go away. This would all go away, and Estrella would be back in his arms.  
  
"Hey man you okay?" One of the fisherman asks.  
  
Sephiroth groaned inwardly, why didn't these people just go away? Inwardly Sephiroth cursed them, cursed himself. Lowering his arm his looks into the face of to grubby fisherman. In fact was there ever such a thing as a clean fisherman?  
  
"You should have just let me die." Sephiroth croaks, surprised it was his voice he herd.  
  
"Sorry we spoiled your plans." One of the fisherman stood up and began checking his lines. "Just see so many jumpers it's amazing when we find one still alive... Three and forty-five in my time."  
  
"A three hundred and forty-five jumpers, how many lived." Sephiroth asks dully.  
  
The fisherman sighed. "A three and forty-five jumpers dead in my time, I only found seven alive, you being the seventh."  
  
"Sixty in my small fishing career, your my first one to find alive." The second fisherman added in.  
  
All those numbers seemed to reel in his head. Had humanity came that weak that they would just kill themselves. It was a cowards way to just jump off a cliff and end it. What possibly could there motive be?  
  
'You jumped off a cliff to Sephiroth, your a coward to.' A voice in Sephiroth's head scolds.  
  
That was right, he did jump off the cliff. It was odd that in such a moment he forgot. He jumped off cause of love, he lost his love, his life, his future. How could he begin to live without her? Had he been that cruel to the planet that she would take away his Starla? Sephiroth tried to redeem himself for all of his mistakes, but it was clear it did not work. For if it did Starla would not be gone.  
  
"Hey man don't cry." The second fisherman said softly. "I'm sure what ever it is it will be okay in time."  
  
"I don't know your name, but here on the sea it's like were all dead." The first one paused on his lines. "Serve the sea and the sea will judge you. Sometimes it consumes you, taking your life. Other times it gives you what you desire most."  
  
"Death." Sephiroth slips out.  
  
"Na, I'm talking about lost love." The first one stares at Sephiroth. "It's written all over you face what ales ya. You never know you my find that pretty little chicy of yours on the sea, has happened before."  
  
Live and take a life to the open seas. Could Sephiroth be able to put down his sword and do that? Anything to help him deal, right now it seemed so tempting to try. If there was a possibility that the sea could grant him his love back, then so help him he'd try. It was even the most foolish of attempts.  
  
"So what it be?" The second man asks.  
  
"I'll join you two." Sephiroth answers.  
  
The first man goes back to his ropes. "Good now you rest, cause tomorrow morning you begin work."  
  
Sephiroth was about to ask were might he be able to sleep, but his eyes grew heavy. Soon he drifted off to sleep right on the stop he was first brought a board. He didn't even hear the thunking of fish as they were brought about. He dreamed of Starla and bring her home one day. Yes, he would find a way, he had to.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for the short, one down ::counts on her fingers;: A lot more to go. 


End file.
